Johan and Peewit: Adventure in Equestria
by cornholio4
Summary: Help from Flowerpower71 Johan and Peewit are sent to Equestria to help with a great evil, unaware that the evil has also recruited the arch foe of the friends the Smurfs - Gargamel!


In a kingdom far away, working in the garden of a large castle was a teenage boy with black hair, a white shirt, a yellow shirt with short sleeves over it, a brown belt with a sword in it, blue cape, brown boots and red pants. With him was a smaller boy with blonde hair, white shirt, blue shirt with no sleeves over it, red hat, and blue shorts.

The smaller boy (who was somewhat of a jester to the king of the castle) humphed as he went to work. The larger boy chuckled and said "come on Peewit, just because you didn't get to eat as much as you liked to for breakfast, doesn't mean you have to wine about working in the garden."

"It's not just that I didn't get my eighth serving of eggs Johan" said Peewit to his friend "it's because we are going to go on another insane dangerous adventure soon, just like the time we had to bring water to a ghost's kingdom and then find his descendant, the time we had to find the Smurf Village for King Gerard to fix Clockwork Smurf and then help him stop his evil uncle or the time we had to find that troll but it turned out to be a trap so traitors could take over the castle!"

"Come now Peewit," said Johan shaking his head looking at his friend "I assure you that today will just be a normal day with nothing happening!"

At that moment a knight came to them and said "Johan, Peewit the king summons you to the throne room; he says a talking unicorn has requested your presence!"

Peewit angrily looked up to Johan's shocked and confused look and asked "you were saying?"

In the king's throne room the King a bald man with a white beard, golden crown and red royal robes was sitting on his throne as he was talking to the lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle.

Johan and Peewit walked into the throne room, spotting them Twilight asked "are you Johan and Peewit?"

"We are" Johan said nodding, actually used to weird magical things (he was even friends with a race of small blue beings called Smurfs) while Peewit just smacked his face with his hand in annoyance "may I please ask who you are?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle from Equestria" said Twilight trotting towards them "I kind of need your help; if you want to help I can take you back so the full situation can be explained to you!"

"We would be happy to help!" said Johan smiling, always eager to help someone in need.

"It's always 'we' isn't it?" grumbled Peewit stomping his foot to the ground "why can't it just be you?"

After Johan told the king they would be back as soon as they can, Twilight used the powerful spell her mentor had showed her to take the three of them back to Equestria, in a blast of lavender light.

Meanwhile in a castle far away there was an old wizard with black balding hair, a black robe and red shoes. With him was an orange cat and the wizard was pacing in circles angrily.

"I don't know what to do Azrael!" the wizard said to his pet cat (having no other help or company in his castle) in annoyance "I tried every plan I had to capture those Smurfs from A-apostrophe, I even ran out of letters of the alphabet for my plans and had to resort to using other letters, and use them again once I ran out!"

The wizard then glared at Azrael once he started snickering to himself.

"Gargamel!" a deep female voice shouted out, one that sounded as if it had came from a nightmare. The wizard known as Gargamel stepped back in shock.

"Who goes there and how did you know my name?" demanded Gargamel. He then gasped in shock at the creature that then entered the room.

She was a black pony like creature with a long horn, something resembling a small black crown on her head, insect like wings, a dark blue tail, a dark blue shell on her back, dark blue hair, green eyes, fangs and she had holes in her body, hair and tail.

"Who-no what are you?" asked Gargamel trying (and failing miserably) to hide how terrified he was at this mysterious creature. The creature let out a dark laugh and then responded.

"I am known as Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings!" the creature said looking down at the slightly smaller wizard.

"Changelings, Chrysalis? Never heard of you!" Gargamel said getting used to the appearance of the Changeling Queen.

"Oh but I have heard of you human sorcerer Gargamel" said Chrysalis smiling "and I have need of your help!"

"Why should I help you?" asked Gargamel managing to get over his fear and looking at the Changeling Queen with an angry look, he was an arrogant selfish wizard not one who looked to help others unless he could benefit "what would be in it for me?"

"Help me and I will help you gain more power than you can possibly imagine" said Chrysalis "and I can help you capture those Smurfs for your uses!"

Gargamel at this smiled wickedly, "Well then it's a deal" he said with plans forming in his head.

"Excellent" Chrysalis said smiling "once I take you back, I can show you what i need you to do!"

Then Chrysalis's horn began glowing and Gargamel and Azrael began screaming loudly as the three of them were now being engulfed in a flame of dark green, to be taken to the Changeling hive.

Then Twilight, Johan and Peewit found themselves in the throne room of a different Castle. "Where are we Johan..." Peewit said, he and Johan then gasped as they faced the figure of the ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia.

"You are Johan and Peewit, I presume?" the Princess asked in a kind gentle tone, looking as the two humans as it was a long time before she had seen any.


End file.
